The President
by LoveAusllyForever
Summary: Meet the President of the United States, Vincent Keller, who has a huge secret that no one but his best friend can ever know about. He keeps to himself, that is, until he hires on a certain woman to be his assistant.
1. chapter 1

So, I was thinking, what if Vincent became the President of the United States and no one but the Vice President/his best friend, J.T. Forbes, knew his secret.

Catherine has always dreamed of working in the White House and one day her dream comes true when the President hires her, after his other best friend recommends Catherine for the job, to be his assistant. However, every dream has it's faults right?

Tess is Catherine's all time best friend since childhood and has always supported Catherine, trying to get her to follow her dreams.

J.T. has always been there for his best friend for the last decade. He constantly worries about his friend and when he was told that Vincent was gonna run for President, he nearly had a heart attack but eventually supported him. He immediately signed up to run for Vice President to look after Vincent and was lucky enough to be elected.

 **I really hope you guys like my idea, please leave reviews, good or bad and I will start the story within the next couple of days. Love you guys!**


	2. The Beast

**Okay, so this is the first chapter of my new story and I'm really hoping that everybody likes it. Enjoy!Vincent POV**

I make my way into my office quickly with my best friend, who is also the Vice President. I walk over to my desk and I hear him close and lock the door. "Vincent, you need to calm down!" J.T tells me and I hear a click. I don't have to turn around to know what it was.

J.T. has been my best friend since we were kids. Him, me, and my two brothers used to get into so much trouble together and just laugh about it afterwards. My brothers were firefighters and they were killed in the Twin Towers during 9/11, leaving me with J.T being the closest thing to a brother I have.

About a year after my brothers died, I enlisted to get away from the pain. It was the worst decision of my life...I was part of a secret operation, Operation Muirfield, to create an army of super soldiers. They injected soldiers with a serum that improved our immune system and our senses.

There were complications, though. If our adrenaline got too high, we'd become monsters...beasts...and they gave orders to eliminate us all. Somehow I managed to escape and I went to the one person I've known my entire life. He agreed to help me but I made him promise to always keep a tranquilizer gun with him just in case I beasted out. J.T kept me hidden until I decided to run for President.

I'm yanked from my thoughts by the sound of his voice. I look over at the mirror on the wall, a low growl coming from my throat. My eyes are a dark yellow, my face is starting to change, the Beast is taking over and I try to fight it back. I think about what will happen if IT comes out. Everything I've worked on for the last decade, trying to maintain control, will be ruined because everybody will know what I am and Muirfield will find and kill me.

Images flash in front of my eyes of when I first started running for President.

 ***FLASHBACK***

I sat in the warehouse J.T and I have been hiding out in, watching him pace back and forth in front of me.

"Man, this is nuts! Why would you run for President when you're supposed to keep Muirfield from finding you?! We could all be killed" J.T continued yelling at me, something he did every day of the election.

I stand up and walks to the fridge, grabbing 2 beers and hanging him one, "J.T, I have barely left this place in 10 years. I know Muirfield is still out there but I'm so sick of hiding all the time. You don't know what it's like...it starts to feel like a fucking prison in here after a while." I sit back down at the table and takes a sip of my beer. I hear him sigh before taking a seat across the table. I could hear his heart rate start to slow down and I smile internally. I finally got through to him.

After a few minutes of silence, he finally speaks up, "ok fine. But you need a disguise to wear out in public so Muirfield doesn't recognize you on television." I just nod.

In public, my name would be Vincent Schlansky and I would be required to wear a wig and glasses. Including makeup to cover the scar on the side of my face. I didn't care if people inside the White House knew my real name or my real appearance, as long as no one outside those walls found out.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

My breathing starts to slow down and I watch my facial features start to go back to normal. Once I'm back to normal, I glance at J.T, who is still holding up the tranq, and nods a little to let him know that I'm ok. He walks over to me while I walk around my desk to sit in the chair. "Sorry man. I don't know why I thought I could handle this, the stress here is making the beast come out almost every day."

"Then why don't you hire an assistant? Someone to help take care of a few things for you." I look up at him in surprise. I had suggested that I get an assistant 2 months after my term started but he thought it would be too dangerous to have someone else so close to me all the time. He sees the surprised look on my face and puts his hands up, "I know! Usually I would be against this but you do need some help before you go ape shit on the White House. I'm gonna go and tell your editor in chief to put out an article that you're looking for an assistant." And with that, he walks out of the office.

After the door closes, I lean back in my chair and close my eyes. Maybe an assistant is a good idea, I'll just have to learn much better control over myself...

 **Ok, and that's chapter 1. Don't forget to leave reviews and let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Catherine

**Happy Friday everybody! I want to thank you guys for the reviews, it makes a lot to me that people like my story. I'm not a very good writer and I was a little worried no one would like it so thank you for proving me wrong. Now, onto the next chapter, hope you like it!**

 ** _CATHERINE'S POV_**

I wake up at 8am and get up out of bed, walking into the kitchen to make some coffee. I live in a small apartment in Washington DC with my little sister Heather. I am a detective and so is my best friend Tess. But it's not the job I've always dreamed of having.

I have always wanted to work in the White House. It's my dream job but I've never had the confidence to apply for anything there.

I look down at my phone when it buzzes, letting me know there's a new text message. I dry my hands off and read the text from my best friend.

 _I'm on my way up to your apartment. I've got some exciting news for_ _you! **Tess**_

Tess has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She has always been there for me and she was there for both me and my sister when my mother was killed. We tell each other everything, we never keep any secrets from each other, that's how it will always be.

I don't have time to wonder what she's talking about before I hear a key in the door and the apartment door opens. Tess is here enough that I just gave her a key. She walks through the door and runs over to me with a magazine in her hand. She hands it to me and there on the cover, it reads "President looking for new assistant".

I sigh and look up at Tess, "You came all the way up here for this? I would never be lucky enough to get that job." I tell her sadly, laying the magazine on the counter. I walk to the coffee pot and pour 2 cups of coffee.

"What are you talking about? You're awesome, I know you could get that job! And...I've already talked to Joe and he said that if you got hired on at the White House, you can just work at the precinct whenever you're free, if you still want to." Tess says and as I open my mouth to say something, Heather comes out of her bedroom. "what's going on guys? it's 8am" she said, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

I look down at the magazine on the counter, knowing that if Heather sees it, she'll talk me into it. I reach for it but Tess beats me to it and hands it to Heather. I watch Heather as she looks at the cover.

 _3, 2, 1..._

"OH MY GOSH, CAT!" I jump from the sudden yell that came from my petite sister, "You so need to apply for this! If you don't, I'll do it for you myself" She threatens and she always knows that works on me.

I snatch the magazine away from her and looks down at it, seeing a link to apply at. "ok fine, I'll do it now before work..." I walk over to my computer, followed by my sister and best friend.

 ** _VINCENT'S POV_**

It has been 2 days since the article about me finding an assistant went out and it's been crazy. Mostly girls just wanting to get me in bed with me, which I turned down of course.

Right now, I'm going through the list of applicants. Most of them I'm denying, until a certain name catches my eye. I click on the name to pull up the application and I start to read through it. This one actually seems very interesting. I get down to where she put an answer to the question 'Why do you want to become the President's assistant?' and I smile at the answer she put. **Because it has always been my dream to work at the White House**.

I pick up the phone on my desk and I call J.T. "Hey man, what's up?" He asks me when he answers. I tell him about the applicant, saying that I want her to come in. "Her name is Catherine Chandler." I tell him and he says that he'll get in touch with her. I thank him and hangs up the phone.

I continue to sit in my chair, staring at the name on my monitor. _Chandler...why does that name seem so familiar?_

2 hours pad and there is a knock on the door. "Come in!" I say loud enough for the person to hear. The door opens and Tori Windsor walks in. Tori is J.T.'s assistant and she also has a huge crush on me.

"Yes Tori?" I ask, annoyance clear in my voice. She walks up to my desk and puts a note down in front of me, "Here is the information for that interview with Miss Chandler." Her voice is low and she is leaning over my desk, obviously trying to catch my attention.

I pick up the paper and looks at it, "Thank you Tori, you may go." I tell her, not even bothering to look at her. She huffs and walks out of the office, causing me to chuckle slightly.

I get up from my desk, going into my bedroom to put on my disguise.

 ** _CATHERINE'S POV_**

I'm sitting at my desk at the precinct, filling out paperwork for a case that Tess and I just finished. As I'm getting up to take the paper to Joe, my work phone rings. Seeing it's an unknown number, I pick up the phone, putting it to my. "Chandler" I say my usual greeting into the phone.

 _"Hello, Miss Chandler. This is Tori Windsor, I am the assistant to Vice President J.T. Forbes. He wanted me to inform you that the President would like to have an interview with you for the assistant position. Would you like to schedule an interview?"_ The person on the phone says back to me.

I completely freeze up, too shocked to say anything. The PRESIDENT wants to interview me... _"Ma'am?"_ Tori says, pulling me out of my daze.

"Um, yes I'm here. And yes, I'd love to schedule an interview" I look down at my time calendar, "Would 3pm today be ok?" I ask and I hear her typing on her computer. _"Yes, that works out just fine. When you arrive at the White House, just let the guards know who you are and they will let you in. Have a wonderful day"_ She tells me before hanging up.

I slowly put the phone down and grabs the papers again, walking towards Joe's office again. When I get in there, I see Tess talking to Joe then she notices me. She smiled at me before noticing my dazed expression then her smile turns to concern. "Cat, is everything ok?" She asks, walking over to me.

I just nod and smile up at her, "Everything is perfect. I...may have just gotten a call from the White House...and I sorta have an interview there at 3 today." I tell both her and Joe and they look at me like they just hit the lottery.

"Cat! That is amazing! You're gonna have to tell me every single little detail after the interview," Tess says to me, making me laugh. Joe walks up to me and gives me a hug, "Congrats Chandler." Everybody in this precinct are very close, we are all family here. I hug him back and thank him. "Joe, do you mind if I leave so I can go get ready?"

After he tells me to go ahead, I grab my purse from my desk and head out. This is beginning to be the best day ever.

 **Okay guys, that's all for the second chapter. I really hope you guys liked it and if you think I need to change something, please let me know. Your reviews mean everything to me, whether they are good or bad.**

 **Also, do you guys think I should add in that Vincent saved her after her mother was killed? Can't wait to read your reviews and I'll try to update on Monday! Love you guys!**


	4. Remembering

**Happy Tuesday everybody! Let me just say that you guys are amazing. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, I can't tell you how much it means to me. I have never been so motivated to continue with one of my stories as I am with this one. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!** ** _VINCENT'S POV_**

I was on my way to the conference room to meet Catherine Chandler. I swear, that name just sounds SO familiar but I can't think of what it is. I'm currently wearing the disguise I've been required to wear around new people until I can trust them enough to be myself around them. Hopefully it will be that way with Catherine.

I arrive at the conference room door and I take a deep breath before opening the door. I scan the room for the female and when I finally spot her sitting in a chair at the side of the table, my eyes widen.

 _I remember why her name sounds so familiar. How could I have forgotten her?_

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _I'm running through the woods, it's been about a year since I got back to DC. I'm still trying to get used to this whole "Beast" thing and J.T has been trying to help me with a cure. No matter what we try, nothing is working so I'm just working out some frustration._

 _As I'm running, the sound of a gunshot suddenly rings through my ears and I stop dead in my tracks. Listening carefully, my finely tuned beast ears pick up the sound of a heartbeat stopping and another heartbeat increasing dramatically._

 _Another gunshot….I hear fast footsteps echoing across the ground and I take off, running as fast as I can towards whoever is running. I feel drawn to this person like I'm meant to help and make sure that they stay safe. The footsteps stop and I hear a thud, the smell of blood filling the air. I hear a voice, a young female's voice. "Please, please, please…" The voice sobs and I move faster than I thought I could._

 _As soon as I hear the click of the gun, I pounce onto her attackers, screams filling the night as I tear their bodies apart. The guns drop to the ground and I pick them up, crushing them in my bare hands._

 _I hear the girl shaking in fear on the ground behind me and I slowly turn around, looking down at the petite girl. Her eyes are full of fear and there are tears pouring down her cheeks. I want so bad to help her but I hear the sirens of police cars and with one last glance to the girl, I take off._

 _I crouch down in the branches of a tree, watching as the police make their way through the woods, finally finding the girl and helping her up. She cringes in pain when she stands, she must have sprained her ankle when she fell. I quietly jump from tree to tree, following them as they walk out of the woods and into a parking lot behind a bar._

 _As I get closer, there is a terrible strong smell of blood enveloping the area. I look down below at the girl to see if it was coming from her but it wasn't. I scan the area and that's when I see the woman lying lifeless on the blacktop. I move to get a better look at her and when I do, my heart feels like it's tightening up. I knew this woman. She was a doctor that took care of all the experiments in Afghanistan, she was always so nice but I never knew her name. I sigh, Muirfield wanted this operation to be eliminated, meaning everyone who knew about it was to be killed._

 _I turn away from the body, looking back at the girl. I hear a policeman say that the girls name is Catherine Chandler, the daughter. I stare down at the girl, Catherine, listening to what she is saying._

 _"There was someone or something in those woods. It had yellow glowing eyes and claws….it was a Beast that saved me." She tells the police and they look at her like she's crazy. J.T is gonna have a heart attack when he hears about this._

 _After Catherine leaves, I take one more look around before heading back to the warehouse._

 ***Time Skip***

 _It's been 2 years since I saved Catherine from her attackers. I knew it was dangerous to watch over her so I haven't seen her since then. The day after, there was an article in the newspaper about her saying that a beast saved her. Of course J.T saw it and was kinda pissed off. But he also understood that I was just trying to save her from being killed._

 _J.T and I are walking through town in the dark. I'm wearing a hoodie with the hood over my head so no one sees my face. He's telling me about a girl he met at the college and that he has a crush on her. "Dude, you should tell her how you feel. Who knows, she might feel the same way." I tell him, trying to talk him into asking her out._

 _We continue to talk and laugh while we walk. As we are passing a bar, I glance inside and when I look away, I quickly do a doubletake. There, sitting at the bar with another girl, is Catherine. She looks different, her hair is shorter and her face has matured more. J.T looks back at me, realizing that I'm staring through the window. When he sees who I'm staring at, he pulls on my arm. "Come on Vincent."_

 _I look at him for a second and when I look back at the bar, Catherine and the other girl are gone. Slightly confused, I start walking again with J.T. until the bar door opens and both the girls walk out, almost knocking into us. "Oh, I am so sorry!" Catherine says, looking at me. I forget to hide my face and she looks at me like she knew me. Shit._

 _"Um, do I know you?" She asks and I quickly shake my head, changing my voice a little, "No, I don't think we've ever met." I look down at my feet._

 _"Cat, come on. Joe needs us at the precinct ASAP" The girl with her says. So she's a detective now? That's great. "Okay Tess, I'm coming! I'm sorry again for running into you!" She yells as she runs off with "Tess"._

 _I watch them leave and JT looks at me, "You're crazy man, you know?" He says and we just laugh before heading back home._

 ** _*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

And that was the last time I saw her…until now.

 **And that is chapter 3. Tell me you loved it, you loved it right? I can't wait to read your reviews and I will either update the story tomorrow or Thursday. Also, I need your help. I'm having trouble thinking of something that makes Vincent mad or upset enough to trigger his beast to come out in front of Catherine. I would LOVE to hear your ideas!**


	5. The Interview

**Happy Friday! Wow, this month is just flying right by, only 10 MORE DAYS until Christmas and only 16 MORE DAYS until New Years! Can you believe it? I've gotta say, it was a pretty good year except having to chase after the boy I want so bad but I'm so scared of rejection that I haven't told him how I feel about him. Anyway, enough about my shitty love life, you've got a new chapter to read! Hope you enjoy!**

 ** _CATHERINE'S POV_**

When I arrived at the White House, I told the guards who I am and why I was here. After talking into the earpiece in his ear, he finally let me through the gate and I made my way into the White House. I always thought it looked huge on the outside of the building, but nothing could have prepared me for how big it is on the inside.

I walk to a desk that is on the far in of the lobby, "Hi, my name is Catherine Chandler, I'm here for an interview as the President's assistant." I tell her and she smiles and types something into her computer. She stands up and walks around the desk to stand next to me, "Right this way Miss Chandler." She tells me and gestures for me to follow her as she walks up the large staircase in the middle of the room.

She leads me down a long hallway and I can't help but look around like a kid in the candy store. Everything was so pretty and neat. We arrive at one of the biggest doors I have ever seen and the lady turns around to face me. "The President will be here shortly, please help yourself to a water in the room. Good luck!" She says and starts to walk away before I stop her, "Wait! The _President_ will be interviewing me?!" I ask in disbelief. She confirms my question and leaves.

Great, if I thought I was nervous a few minutes ago, it's nothing compared to how nervous I am now. I'm going to meet the President today. I open the large doors and there is a huge table in the middle of the room. Taking a deep breath, I take a seat in one of the chairs and wait.

About 10 minutes pass before I hear a door open. Looking up, I see the President scanning the room for me and when he finally sees me, he freezes. He just stares at me like he's seen a ghost and I just sit here. He finally snaps out of it and walks into the room, closing the door. I stand up as he walks towards me, "President Schlanski, it's an honor to meet you!"

He smiles at me and holds out a hand for me to shake, "It's nice to meet you too, Miss Chandler. Shall we get started?" Shaking his hand, I quickly nod, "Absolutely!" I say a little too loudly, quickly covering my mouth, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." The President just shook his head, laughing a little, "No it's okay. It's great to know you're excited about this."

I smile politely, though in my head I'm smiling like an idiot.I just made the President laugh…He tells me to take a seat while he sits across from me. "So, tell me about yourself." He says and I nod. "Well, I was actually born in New York but we moved to DC when I was a kid. I've been a detective for about 8 years but it has always been my dream to work in the White House and I'm hoping I get that chance. I never really planned on applying at first because I wasn't confident enough but my best friend and my sister talked me into it and I'm really glad that they did." When I finish talking, I notice that he's just smiling at me.

 ** _VINCENT'S POV_**

I listen to Catherine telling me about herself and I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm. She has been a detective since I last saw her in front of that bar so many years ago, though she doesn't know that was me. I want so bad to give her the job but I'm also worried. Being my assistant also means she would be around me constantly, what if I got mad and Beast out in front of her? There are so many risks with this that it's hard to make a decision.

After she finishes talking, I sit up and looks down, trying to think about how word a question. I look back up at her and she looks so nervous, "If I hire you, you will be required to sign a contract that states you are to keep any secrets you find out in this building and you are never to tell anybody. Are you okay with that?" I ask and make sure to listen to her heart to indicate if she tells the truth or not.

Catherine just nods, "Definitely, I would never tell anyone any secrets from here." Her heart remained steady the whole time she spoke and I smile. _She's telling the truth_.I stand up and quietly takes a deep breath, "Well then, I have one more question for you…" I tell her, looking down at her, "When can you start?" Her heart immediately speeds up and I have to fight back a laugh.

Her eyes are wide as she stares up at me, "W-what? You want me to start?!" She yells, making me jump a little before laughing, "Yes I do, if you would be interested…" I tell her and I don't even have time to blink because in a second, she flies up out of her chair and hugs me as tight as she possibly can, "I would love to!!!" Catherine yells and I stumble backwards a little, making her realize what she just did. She quickly pulls away from me with a horrified look on her face, "I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking."

I reassure her by saying that it's okay. "So, would tomorrow be okay for you to start?" I ask, grabbing my phone off the table. She nods quickly with a big smile on her face which fades after a second. "What's wrong?"

Well, would it be okay for me to remain a detective even though I'm working here?" She asks me and I can easily tell that she's worried I'll say no. She probably doesn't want to leave her friends. "Yes of course it's okay."

After a couple minutes of just talking, we leave the conference room and I let her know to be here by 8am tomorrow morning. When she leaves, I make my way to J.T's office to tell him about Catherine.

 ** _CATHERINE'S POV_**

Oh my God, I cannot believe I just got the job!I make my way into the lobby of the White House and the lady who I spoke to before the interview sees me and comes over. "Miss Chandler, how did your interview go?" She asks, smiling at me.

My smile gets even wider, "I got it, my first day is tomorrow!" I squeal softly and she claps her hands together. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow then. My names Dana, by the way. Dana Landon." I shake her hand, "It's nice to meet you. See you tomorrow."

I walk out of the White House and pulls out my phone, starting a group chat with Heather and Tess.

 _I got the job! My first day is tomorrow. -Catherine_

 ** _That is amazing sis! You're welcome! -Heather_**

 _For what, Heath? -Catherine_

 ** _For making you apply for the job, duh! -Heather_**

 _Lol, thank you Heather! -Catherine_

 ** _Congratulations from me and the whole precinct! We knew you could do it. -Tess_**

 _Thanks everybody! I'm on my way home, talk to you later. -Catherine_

I put my phone away and start to drive home.

 **Not my best work but I'm hoping you guys like it. And thanks so much for all your amazing reviews Susannah65, I love reading your reviews. And I can't wait to see everybody else's! Love you guys!**


End file.
